


Playboy Bunny

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Leopald “Butters” Stotch, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminization, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humiliation, Humor, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornography, Smut, Top Kenny McCormick, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 31. Free day!Kenny’s always talking about those ladies in that one magazine with their weird get-ups, so for Halloween, Butters peruses the internet for all of ten minutes and finds a match!He might not have the boobs or the pussy, but what he lacks, he certainly makes up for it in spirit! Get it? Like a ghost?Anyway, yeah, Kenny will gladly fuck him in the bunny costume any day of the week, Halloween or not.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Playboy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Whewwwww, somehow we made it!!! :D I hope you have a nice Halloween, if not actually eating candy or wearing costumes or any of that stuff, then certainly in spirit! Ooh, spirits, spooky~ 
> 
> Anyway, yeah, awesome! Here’s some literal Bunny to celebrate cause it’s too punny to pass up lol ;)

([Full size image](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW/status/1322724262508142592))

“Oh... wow.”

“Do you like it?!”

Kenny is unable to speak, eyes only tracing up and down every detail of the slutty little bunny costume.

The pink leotard, with its low sweetheart neckline and even lower scoop of a back, coming all the way down to the fluffy white tail that matched the headband of iconic rabbit ears—one up and one down. There was another little break of pale skin bursting between the exposed ass of the outfit all the way down to his mid-thighs, where long white stockings eventually ended in practical stilts of matching hot pink stiletto heels.

Even his nails were painted pink, lips similarly glossy and eyes coated in dark mascara that fluttered as he blinks at Kenny coyly.

But he knows exactly what he’s done.

“Where... where did you get this?” Kenny manages, after about a minute of choked silence and stammering that makes Butters giggle like a madman.

“Online!” he squeaks, turning to face Kenny with hands folded at his chest, partially hiding the cups of the costume which were obviously left unfortunately empty. But although he’s a typical man, like any other, in that he’d enjoy a nice, full rack, he supposes the pressing bulge at the bottom of the leotard makes up for it.

“And, um, where did you get that idea, Buttercup?” Kenny asks, using the age-old pet name and smiling to try to regain some normalcy, but obviously failing in his continued full-body fidgeting.

“Oh, o-one of them magazines that you like to look at sometimes! I just looked under your pillow, and wow, there sure were a-a lot of ‘em!”

Kenny’s mouth hangs open slightly, unable to even remark on the obvious invasion of privacy. But then again, he was also surely a degenerate, here, so even if he could speak, he probably couldn’t say much.

“And the one I liked the most, and thought would fit the whole Halloween costume party we’re goin’ to s-soon, is this!”

His painted nails splayed to either side before coming to his hips, standing short but proud in the skin-tight, mostly nude attire of the outfit that was obviously more for sex and fetish purposes than actual trick-or-treating, or even the most raunchy of adult costume parties.

Kenny means, just look at the way his ass hangs out from the bottom of it, the bulge of his obviously male, and unfitting, genitalia, pressing and poking out no matter the angle you looked at him with. It was utterly obscene, inappropriate, and it was Kenny thinking all this!

“Well,” Kenny smiles, stopping his strange circling gawking at the smaller blonde to stand directly in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders, “I really appreciate the effort, sweetie. But, uh, I think you should probably switch into the matching vampire outfit with me for that, instead.”

Butters’ smile falls a bit, whining, “V-vampire? But I wanted to be a bunny-”

“Oh, you can be a bunny,” Kenny reassures him, tilting his head back up with a warm, gentle hand.

He watches that smile spread right back, and it fills his heart with warmth. And something a little less pure, twitching and swelling with need.

“But you can only be a bunny _here,_ get it?”

Butters puts a finger to his lips, thinking with a cute tilt of his head that adorably makes the ears flop in just the most heart-melting way. Ugh, now Kenny was thinking like a girl, too. “Okay!” Butters exclaims. “I think I get what you mean, K-Ken!”

Kenny raises a brow, although his smirk stays. “Really? Do you?”

Butters nods enthusiastically, matching his grin and then some, himself feeling almost overwhelmingly excited in the tight, tight pink outfit.

And with surprising strength, he turns on those high heels, and swings Kenny right onto the queen-sized bed of their shared living space.

“I-I figured this was a good idea, anyways,” Butters says, looking to the side in an innocent way, even as he joins him on the bed, sitting square on Kenny’s crotch.

The full weight of him suddenly on his hips makes him huff a breath already, but the exact placement of where Butters decided to put his ass—holy shit, Kenny almost cums just from the feeling of his cock being suddenly trapped beneath the just-barely-clothed, throbbing bulge of Butters’ own erection.

Swathed in heat beneath a for-once actually, physically real image of a playboy bunny, Kenny can barely listen over the lust that fills him from head to toe in his plain jeans and shirt, Butters continue, “I was g-gonna try to fuck you before the party, th-that way you wouldn’t try any f-funny business like last year, but I didn’t think it would be this easy, t-to be honest...”

Kenny blinks, eyes slitted as he stares up to Butters’ looking sweetly down at him, even with the advantage of the cowgirl position he had himself in. “ ‘Didn’t think it would be this easy’? What, you think you could just wear something like this and not get an always-horny guy like me immediately filled with the urge to fuck? Your mind truly does work in mysterious ways, Buttercup.”

Then it’s Butters’ turn to be surprised—although, not really, because Kenny likes to toss him around like a living doll all the time, and he really secretly likes that quite a bit.

But either way, that’s what happens, as Kenny flips their positions to be the one on top, able to stare down at the pink rabbit all wide-eyed and blinking with something strangely like reverence, thighs spread wide and not bothering to hide his own barely-contained excitement.

Kenny snickers, feeling a rush of endorphins like electricity through his every vein at the sight of the vulnerable creature, all his for the taking, to do _whatever_ he wanted to him.

It’s pretty obvious what an utter dog like Kenny would want, in a situation like this.

Sure, it might be a little weird that it’s his childhood-friend-turned-secret-boyfriend, and that he had short hair, and a small cock, and absolutely no chest, but, hey, he’s pretty cute.

And the first thing Kenny decides to do, is simply to reach both his hands out. Splaying his large fingers over his thighs, messing with the hem of the thigh high stockings in a way that makes Butters feel more than funny at the centrepiece of his legs and deep in his belly.

After rubbing them over the fat of his thick thighs until his cock practically leaks with undeniable need, Kenny decides to speed it up a bit.

So with one hand, he unzips his fly and pulls his thick cock from his jeans, giving him some slight relief, and with the other, stops Butters from gawking too too much, as he starts rubbing with two fingers up and down the pink length trapped beneath shiny spandex.

“I almost wish you got me one, you know,” Kenny groans, like a duet that mingles with Butters’ own high, squeaking moans, as the other continues to teasingly jerk the both of their weeping erections off, slowly but surely, “you look so damn good in it, especially your cock. I bet it feels even better, huh?”

“Y-y-yeah,” Butters stammers, in the cute, more intense way he always does when they’re having sex. “F-feels so-o good, K-Kenny!” he cries, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back as he’s filled with white-hot heat.

It was such little stimulation, just two long, rough fingers rubbing up and down the head of his cock, playing with it like it were more of an over-sized clit than anything genuinely male. But the material of the costume was so damn tight and thin, it felt like it might as well be directly upon his hot flesh, rubbing circles into his glans until he’s bucking his hips and blinking away tears from just how damn good it feels.

It’s the costume itself, too, that gets to them both. As Kenny jacks himself off to the sight of the almost unbelievable scene before him, he feels his own lust build much faster than it has any right to.

It’s just the tight, tight stretch of the costume. The way it shines beneath the ceiling light in the otherwise pitch dark of the room, making every blessed curve and bulge of his body stick out even more. The cute little bunny ears flopping all around as he twists his head in delicious cries of pleasure are also nice, as are the thigh highs trapping his long, thick legs in white sin.

But still, Kenny is more than a little surprised when Butters calls out sharply, “K-Kenny!” and with a squeal more animal than human, curves his back near enough to snap it, and warm wetness spreads between his fingers.

“Did you...” Kenny begins, stopping both his hands in quiet shock, “did you just cum from me just fingering the head of your cock?”

Butters only pants for a couple seconds, eyes closed in bliss as his obvious orgasm continues circulating throughout his entire, heaving body.

“I-I...” he stammers, sitting up on his elbows, so out of it he might as well have just woken up from a year-long nap, “I... guess I did?” he nervously chuckles, looking up to Kenny like he was sure he would make fun of him for it.

But Kenny just looks down at him, hand still upon his own still-hard cock for a moment, feeling it twitch as he looks at the little dark spot of sticky cum leak through the spandex, small prick going soft beneath it visibly.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kenny breathes.

And before Butters can even question the oddly possessed way that Kenny just said that thought aloud, he’s flipped once again.

With an audible “oof”, he comes back to reality as though he’d never cum at all—other than that sticky feeling spreading between his legs—lying face down, belly pressed hard to the mattress as he feels Kenny’s hot, undeniably hard cock rut between the round globes of his cheeks only accentuated by the shiny outfit.

And as Kenny’s hands dive under the material hiding his taint, driven by pure lust near enough to drive him insane, he finds something that surprises him perhaps more than anything.

“I-is that-”

“Y-yeah,” Butters blushes even more than he has this entire night collectively, somehow. “It’s a metal buttplug...”

Somehow, hidden even beneath the tightness of the outfit, Butters had been hiding... _this,_ the entire fucking time.

And even as Kenny pulls it out, Butters moans loudly. And Kenny can see why as he sets it down on the side of the bed, staring at it, as the thing is so thick and long, even in the tell-tale spade shape of most buttplugs, that it nearly rivals his own cock.

Well, no wonder Butters had cum so easily.

But Kenny tries not to think too much about what Butters must have been doing in preparation before he came home, because the sight of his wet, gaping hole is nearly enough to make him cum pre-maturely, anyway.

Kenny grits his teeth and resists the overwhelming urge to just jerk his cock once and cum all over that nice, round ass, instead using a gentle grip on his cock to bring the tip to the open, pink entrance of his little boyfriend, the other spreading him open even wider.

And by the time he shoves his cock into the stretched hole that accepts it like it was made for that exact purpose, Butters is already hard again.

It’s kind of a good thing he came once, because it means that he can actually hold on a bit longer, as Kenny’s cock hard and thick as ever, thrusts and grinds expertly against his swollen prostate, crushing his own erection against the mattress in a way that’s both painful and absolutely maddeningly amazing.

Kenny, however, has no such reprieve. So it’s a constant battle against his own climax which had been building the second he saw Butters in such a slutty, awful costume, straight out of his wildest dreams. He has to try to ground himself by holding tight to Butters’ warm body beneath him, focusing on the moans and wet slaps of their fast sex not to edge him on further, but to bring his attention to Butters’ pleasure.

He has to make him cum first. Again.

With fingers trembling in pure desire, still sinking his cock in and out of the tight, warm hole squeezing all around him, he reaches into the empty cups of Butters’ leotard, and fully abuses his sensitive, hard nipples.

Butters cries out, predictably. It certainly works in bringing a new form of blinding pleasure to his already over-stimulated body, but it also works in making his already tight asspussy squeeze even harder on his cock, almost enough to stop him in his tracks.

Kenny groans, but with a brow furrowed in determination, rubs his fingers only harder on each pink bud, trying to angle his shortening thrusts directly at the warm swell of that little gland that brings Butters to tears.

And it’s all of the things—the hard, fast, desperate thrusts; the fingers squeezing cruelly on his diamond-hard nipples of his perky excuses for tits; the sounds of a man getting such intense pleasure in exploiting his own body; being pinned against the mattress under his weight of muscle and strength; own cock twitching hard against his thigh as he’s being fucked in a ridiculous rabbit costume ordered off some shady site on the internet-

That makes Butters cum.

And the very millisecond Kenny feels the vice-like grip around his cock that only ever happens when Butters screams in an intense penetrative orgasm, he lets out a snarl like a beast, and buries his cock in just like one, too, filling his ass with hot loads of pure semen.

Fucking finally.

Kenny feels so exhausted he thinks he could actually pass out and hibernate for the rest of the bitter winter, but beneath him, Butters is somehow already stirring.

“Th-that was, so fucking amazing, Ken!” Butters is saying, using one of his rare, hard-earned swears that manages to make Kenny stir a little above him.

“Y... yeah...” he agrees, still buried inside of him, just getting over the explosive effects of a wonderful orgasm.

“Now,” Butters chirps, already back to his innocent act, even with a semi-hard cock still buried inside of him with its load deep in his guts, “w-we have to get ready for the Halloween party, K-Kenny! Or we’ll be l-late!”

Kenny sighs, long and low against his ear.

He wants to say no. That they should just stay in and sleep through it all. Probably fuck in the morning in this exact, cum-stained prize of an outfit. Say fuck it to everything and everyone else.

But Kenny knows that the only thing that rivals how happy Butters gets from his best friend fucking him, would be getting fucked over by all his other friends.

So he sighs one more time, and then rolls over, allowing the no-longer-trapped Butters beneath him to spring to life with his endless bouts of energy, already rushing to the bathroom to get himself all dressed up in that stupid vampire costume. And clean all that cum out of his insides.

But first, “K-Kenny, I need to take a shower...”

“Yeah? Go ahead, then.”

“N-no,” Butters smiles, peeking his head out of the bathroom door to a one-eyed Kenny still lying lazily on the bed, “I mean, why don’t you join me?”

Kenny blinks.

And then he smiles back.

“Okay, Buttercup,” he huffs, swinging his knees off the bed, and then pushing off them into an actual stand, “but no sex, okay? I think I might actually be all sapped for the rest of the night.”

“O-oh, okay,” Butters giggles, drawing him like a siren into the already steamy room. “W-well, I don’t know, there’s always after the party, isn’t there?”

“Butters,” Kenny sighs, “you’re gonna kill me, man.”

His little real-life playboy bunny just giggles again.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Yayyy, Halloween fic on the actual 31st! Too bad irl it’s a pretty awful year for anything festive, but oh well! It will always be my favourite time of the year, regardless! ^^ Thanks a lot for reading, it’s been a fun Kinktober! <3


End file.
